harrypotterfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Silent Calling Chapter 3
Chapter 3 2 weeks later Rose "Ow. OW!" "Rosie, it's fine. It'll be over soon," my mum reassured me. Easy for her to say, she isn't being prodded by pins and needles. "Why do I have to do this? Why couldn't we have gone somewhere else?" "Because you are going to go to Hogwarts in three and a little bit weeks, and you need a uniform." I rolled my eyes and waited for the moment to end. Madam Malkin continued poking me with pins and adjusting the fabric. A girl with shoulder-length chocolate brown hair entered the shop with a blond-haired boy. I recognized them immediently as Emily and Jason Cornerstone, Albus's friends. I gave them a smile and closed my eyes in pain. "Watch where you stick that, will you?" She ignored me and continued on. An assistant rushed to Emily and started measuring her, while Jason watched on the side. Finally, after what seemed like forever, we left the store. "How about Flourish and Blotts next?" Mum asked. "I need to get some books, and you can get your school books there at the same time." Book shopping was much more pleasant. I could've stayed there forever, but Mum got me out the second I got all my books. "Rosemary Weasley, must I remind you that we are looking for your school things, not reading!" she said. The last was getting a wand. Ollivanders smelled like old wood and spices. It was filled with thousands of boxes and in the corner was a tiny, spindly chair. The place was small, and not very good for a claustrophobic. Oh, why, oh why did I have claustrophobia? "Ah, Miss Granger. Mr. Weasley. Welcome to Ollivanders." I turned my head and saw a thin man in brown wizard's robes. "Mr. Ollivander. Pleasure to see you. This is my daughter, Rosemary. We're here to get her a wand," my dad said, shaking the man's hand. The man turned to me and said, "So... this is young Rosemary. Well, let's get you a wand, shall we? What's your wand hand?" "I'm left handed." He handed me a long wand. "13 inches, maple, and phoenix feather. Give it a wave." I waved it. A few sparks flew out, but he took it away and got out another box. "10 and a half inches, cherry, and unicorn hair." This time, a cushion flew out, but he still looked dissatisfied. "No... what about this one? 14 inches, ash, and dragon heartstring," he handed me a wand. The wand felt warm in my hand. I waved it, and the tiny chair flew up and across the room. "Amazing... the third wand... never had it this quick before... that will be seven galleons...." After the wand incident, I decided to try my wand with a few spells. We sat down in the Leaky Cauldron, after eating lunch. "Uh.... Wingardium Leviosa!" Hugo's glass flew up. After hovering for a few seconds in mid-air, it landed back on the table. "Amazing,' I muttered. "Alright, that's enough, Rose," Dad said. I smiled to myself. If I could make a friend, this year could be very intresting.